


The truth of you

by Cheerful_Nightmare, CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Logic | Logan Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Body Dysphoria, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gender Dysphoria, Grooming, I attempt to write poems, I'm sorry ;~;, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somnophilia, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Underage Sex, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_Nightmare/pseuds/Cheerful_Nightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Dr Logan Croft is obsessed with finding out just who his favourite poet, Roman Knight, really is.Roman meanwhile lives his life as a recluse - fearful of what would happen if anyone was to get to close.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None I can think of for this chapter~

Logan was often on a very tight schedule, being one of the leading doctors at the asylum in London that was of course no surprise, his job often kept him on his toes, but he still took the time to read whenever he could - now often it was some sort of science article or book but he did like to indulge from time to time - and one of those things he liked to indulge in was poetry.

Poetry by a particular author that is.

Roman Knight - an unusual name, quite possibly a pseudonym. A rather clever thing Logan had to admit. It was typical of authors to have a pseudonym, however many were rather… dull so to speak. 

But his works are quite interesting, at face value they seem freeing, but digging deeper you get the sense of being trapped - he found some of them to be worded curiously indeed - some even seemed to convey a deep longing or sadness, though those particular ones are far and few between, most of them tended to be a little more light hearted.

It gave him a lot to theorise over. 

This author had given him - the reader - little tidbits of who they were, and it was up to him to piece it all together and then break it down. 

There was one theory of his that stood out in particular - one that did play on his mind if it was true - because if it was then the poor thing clearly needed help before something drastic happened, it was his job to notice these sorts of things after all. With these poems, it seemed to him that they were calling out for help.

  
  


_Me_

_In my mind I am me_

_But the me you see isn't I_

_That is where the problem lies_

_With wings that touch the sky_

_With a force so violent the world trembles beneath_

_But all you see is delicacy and grace_

_A beauty that can be traced_

_That isn't I_

_That isn't me_

Just who are you really Roman Knight? 

* * *

Roman let out a relieved sigh when he finally got back inside to the safety of his home, he hated ever having to leave the safety of his sanctuary but it was an unfortunate necessity, a man has got to eat after all.

Luckily in the small town he was in the people were used to the reclusive and quiet poet, they were surprisingly respectful of his ways and never actually tried to pry - even the shops he frequented knew his order and his schedule so well that they'd already have his things bagged up at the ready for him - he never had to say a word.

Here he was free to hide and be himself - and that was all he could ever truly ever hope for.

Though he would often dream of more, in another life perhaps he could have taken to the stage, gone more into the arts, have a close knit group that would accept him for who he truly was.

Alas it seemed that dream would never take root.

But poetry is what he did and he loved it so, a way to express himself all the while remaining anonymous.

The world wasn't ready for the likes of him to truly be free.

But he could share just a little. 

A little was enough it seemed according to his publisher, he was a rather popular read, perhaps not one of the greatest, but enough to get by and get paid.

  
  


_Food_

_I'm hungry_

_But I cannot be satisfied_

_I yearn_

_But I can not just take_

_But I do so anyway_

_I hunger_

_For the knowledge of the unknown_

_For the knowledge given to the alone_

_For the understanding of the world around me_

_I crave_

_I crave it all_

_So I take it all_

_But it is all festered and wrong_

_Because I've taken what I shouldn't have_

_And now its rotted to the core_

  
  


Roman let out a tired sigh, as he put his quill down and pushed away from the desk, the ink on the page barely drying - he liked to pen out the drafts before typing them up to send off. While some may consider it a waste of ink, he liked to be able to visually see his drafts, outline mistakes and keep them where he could easily access them, after all it wouldn't be professional nor fair to bombarded his poor editor with his many _many_ drafts, and crazed writings. Surely others of his profession would understand. Writing was never linear afterall.

He found himself standing in the middle of the room, head tilted back as he contemplated what to do, the weather today was abysmal - no point in going for a walk or tending to the garden, unfortunately there wasn't a lot of things for him to do _but write._ Things tended to get dreadfully boring for him, and fast.

But there was a safety in this.

There was safety in being alone, no one could find out his _secret,_ it would mean the end of his freedom - his life if anyone was too find out.

But surely no one will…

Right? 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheerful_Nightmares and I have been brainstorming this over discord, and they edited this chapter~  
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb (18+ proship)
> 
> This is going to be another dark one, and a challenge this is the first time I've ever wrote poems - these ones I've been told are free verse but if anyone has any advice please do share~


	2. Finding you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning ⚠️  
> Rape/non-con, obsessive behaviour, stalking, implied controlling behaviour, Somnophilia, forced misgendering

_ Apples  _

  
  


_ Two apples, too sweet  _

_ Neither were to be _

_ Two apples, so serene  _

_ You saw what you wanted to see _

_ Good enough to eat, but rotten deep beneath _

_ Two apples you had, Two apples you saw _

_ But they never were apples, especially at the core _

_ Apples you wanted, pears you got instead _

_ But you hate pears _

_ You hate them to their core _

_ It was apples or nothing _

_ So nothing you chose. _

  
  


Logan studied the words with a frown, his sharp, calculating eyes taking in the meanings behind these words. The rumble of the steam locomotive underneath him was comforting as he closed the small, palm sized book. His hand down the red leather hard cover book which held the mass amount of poems this Roman had published so far.

Looking around he was pleased to note that his particular train cart was practically abandoned, with only himself and an older gentlemen towards the front. The renowned psychiatrist took note of the plush leather seats, the brass decals around the interior of the train cart, the large green curtains that one could draw across the window to kill the sunlight streaming in.

Turning to look out the window, he watched as the passing scenery began slowing down, the countryside now unblurring as the train slowed to a stop at the station. Still looking out the window Logan spied the private eye he had hired to track Roman down, the man had tracked the author down to a quiet and small village in the countryside.

Truth be told Logan wasn't a fan of the area, much happier in the hustle and bustle of the city, though he most certainly was going to appreciate the fresh air whilst he can. 

It wasn't till the train came to a complete stop that he finally got up, with a quick ease he slipped on his coat, grabbed his briefcase and work satchel and hopped off the train. He took a moment to gather his bearings before making his way over to the private eye.

"Mr. Smith, I trust you have had a pleasant stay." Logan said, shaking the others hand firmly.

"Dr. Croft, please call me Gerald! Mr. Smith was my father. Although, my stay here has been… interesting to say the least." 

Logan raised a brow, "Oh, interesting in what way? The author  _ is _ here, yes?" He questioned.

"Oh yes most certainly, he lives atop the hill in a small cottage, though I only found out by accident truth be told - the area is surrounded by a small thicket of woods - it is close to town but you wouldn't think to look through there." Gerald explained, lifting a hand to twirl one of the ends of his bushy mustache thoughtfully. Logan hummed in acknowledgement.

"Did a local tell you?"

"Oh no, couldn't get a word out of them about it, the moment I mentioned poetry or asked if anyone knew a writer they all clammed up, became unfriendly - they must be very protective of this man… why are you looking for him by the way?" Gerald asked, his tone sounding slightly suspicious now, after his short stay here he had found that the villagers were fond of this reclusive author and he may have not understood but it was clearly they all thought highly of the strange and reclusive poet.

"Ah I never did explain, well you see I'm a psychiatric, and in their poems I've noticed a deeper, c _ oncerning,  _ meaning to them, and I'd like to reach out to them and offer my help, it is my duty after all." Logan explained.

Gerald felt himself relaxing as he nodded his balding head, artists were known to be overly emotional so it was quite nice for this doctor to be concerned about them. "Right-o, whelp I say keep quiet about it to the villagers either way, especially if you're checking in at the Inn, best of luck doctor."

"Thank you Gerald." Logan said, holding out an envelope of the other half of the payment owed, and with one final handshake, they parted ways.

Logan set off to hire a carriage for travel into the town, if he was lucky he'd be able to reach Roman before sunset.

* * *

Roman hummed quietly to himself as he filled a watering can up, he figured he'd tend to his garden, maybe he'll find some inspiration amongst the flowers and herbs, either way he knew he needed to get out the house for a bit of clean, fresh air.

Good for health of mind and soul many would say.

_ "Carnations _

_ Carnations in pink, _

_ You would often pray _

_ Carnations in pink _

_ You would always play _

_ Two petals you had, you loved to stay _

_ Carnations in mauve _

_ Your petals bloomed _

_ Carnations in mauve _

_ They didn't know they were doomed _

_ Two petals were lost in a fantasy land _

_ Carnations in purple _

_ They dreamed of more _

_ Carnations in purple _

_ They were petals no more _

_ The petals had changed you thought it was mad _

_ Carnation in yellow _

_ You made sure it was known _

_ Carnation in yellow _

_ Your disdain had grown _

_ You rejected what you didn't know _

_ Now you're a carnation all alone." _

Roman recited mournfully as he watered his carnations, emotions leaking out of him similar to the way the watering can released its life giving water to the thirsty plants.

"My, hearing you recite the poems as you think them… an opportunity I never thought I'd be able to witness." An awed, deep voice said from across the waist high, wooden fence.

Roman let out a gasp of shock, dropping his water can as he turned to face the intruder, a slender man stood; just a small distance away from him. A look of awe on his face that had matched the tone of his voice. The man was tall, easily dwarfing Roman. He had a sharp, crisp black suit on that helped to accentuate his pale skin and sharp eyes.

"W-who are you." Roman called out, forcing his voice to remain strong.

"Ahh yes, allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr Logan Crofts, I am a huge fan of your poems… Mr Knight." Logan began, walking ever closer. He was now close enough to reach over the fence and  _ grab _ Roman if he so desired.

"Your poems are something I enjoy reading in my spare time. As a doctor I couldn't help but… pick up on some things, your poem's they are about you, are they not?"

Roman didn't say anything, honestly he didn't really know what to say, what exactly had this doctor picked up on? Not knowing was making him feel just a tad anxious.

Logan waited a moment but when the other didn't offer a reply he merely just smiled, "I mean no ill will, I just simply wish to offer my assistance, or even just an ear if you need it." He said gently.

Roman blushed, "I-I hope you haven't just come all the way out here to see me Doctor, I fear you'll end up leaving disappointed."

_ Oh I doubt that,  _ "Not at all, I fancied a break and thought the quiet countryside would do me some good, do I truly stand out that much?" 

Logan was pleased when the other cracked a smile. A small one smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"A little, but no more than the usual city folk that pass on through… will you be here long Doctor?" 

"Oh that depends." Logan said airly, looking up towards the sky. His hands now resting on the fence to support his weight "I can take as much time off as I need." 

Roman nodded slowly, pondering over the other's words.

After another moment of silence Roman began shifting nervously where he stood, what was he supposed to do now? Invite the Doctor inside? Ask him to go away? It had been a while since he had to interact with anyone socially higher than a shopkeep.

Luckily the doctor made the decision for him.

"Well it has been lovely meeting with you, but I best head into town, perhaps you would be open to me stopping by tomorrow?" Logan pleasantly asked.

"O-Oh o-of course, why not."  _ But why though. _

"Wonderful, I'll be seeing you soon Mr. Knight." Logan said with a smile before finally turning back around and vanishing through the thickets. Disappearing into the dark as quickly as he had come.

Roman released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, now the other was gone he felt himself relax; he couldn't help but frown to himself as he realised how terrified he had been.

This life of isolation has not done him any favours in regards to his perception on the world and people - sure the few he knew  _ who knew  _ had been quick to turn on him… but surely someone out there understood him?

_ Ha!  _ He would be so lucky, he knows what happens to people like him - and none of it was good.

With a tired sigh Roman retreated back into the safety of his home. Once again left alone to ponder his lonely existence. He hadn’t exactly chosen this life, he was a people pleaser. Someone who loved the stage; bringing both the young and old happiness alike!

Yet.

Here he was.

Alone in his mediocre existence. The only way for him to truly be himself, lest society try to  _ fix _ him, force him into a box which fits with their closed minded morals.

With another tired sigh Roman decided to go make himself a bath, he could do with a relaxing night.

* * *

Sneaking in the dead on night to someone's house wasn't something Logan found himself doing often - or ever really - but tonight he found it a necessity. After his earlier interaction with his poet, hearing the other lament through a poem was  _ everything to him _ , it was an experience he had often dreamt of.

And that  _ voice, _ how wonderous it was~

It was almost enough to confirm his suspicion - but he didn't want to jump to anything just yet, it was always best to cover all angles before coming up with a conclusion; so with that in mind he decided to set out at night to see if he could confirm the truth from an unguarded  _ Mr. Knight _ .

And approaching a window of the author's home he realised he was in luck.

His eyes were wide as he looked into the bedroom window, gaze instantly falling on the slender robbed figure of his author. He couldn't help but eagerly chant in his mind for the robe to fall, _ and oh when it did _ .

_ She's as beautiful as I had hoped,  _ Logan thought to himself feeling love struck.

  
  
  


Roman huffed as he dropped the robe to the ground, staring at his body in the mirror, his stomach twisted in knots and the heavy feeling in his chest grew at the sight, too many soft curves, to many  _ wrong pieces _ . 

But it was such a warm night, he didn't fancy burying himself in fabrics, that definitely would keep him up all night and he was so exhausted he just wanted to fall into a deep slumber, he had a feeling he was going to be lucky enough to do so.

But first he went to open the bedroom window, he knew he was safe to do so as no one ever came up here, especially at night.

Logan was quick to move away when the other started turning in his direction, he waited as he heard the window creak open, then waited a little longer as the sound of feet softly walking along the floor grew further away, then there was the sounds of a creaking bed and ruffling material before all was silent again, and only then did Logan stealthily move back to the window. 

He watched as his beauty's breathing slowed and evened out, before climbing through the window and silently moving closer.

God she was beautiful.

Logan moved closer, unable to tear his gaze away, gently he reached out and gently stroked her cheek before moving his hand further down and gently tugging her covers off.

He let out a sharp breath at the sight of her, she was absolutely stunning, he couldn't resist reaching out and gently touching her, her breasts were surprisingly large, he frowned as he thought back to earlier and how flat chested she had looked, he his hands trailed further down before coming to a stop. The poor girl must be in so much  _ pain _ . Binding her wonderfully large chest each day.

Logan leaned down, his breath gently fanning her body, he took his time to admire her before moving closer to her special area, he just had to taste those sweet lips.

First he breathed in her scent, flowers of the brightest hues came to mind as he gently kissed her own flower. His lips tilted upwards as he began to delicately sample her no doubt virgin hole, enjoying the soft little moans she let out as his tongue ran over her clit.

He continued to gently suckle on her clit before moving his tongue down to her now soaked hole, moaning himself as her delicious juices flowed over and onto his tongue. He could feel himself hardening, feel how he could become addicted to a taste this delicious.

He could feel his heart ache, how could a woman so lovely be dissatisfied with her body? To want to become a man? She was perfect as she was - and he was going to do all he could to make sure she knew it, it was his duty after all not only as a doctor to heal the sick, but as a man to look after a woman.

He was going to make this pretty flower his.

And as she gave one final high pitched moan and allowing her legs to spread, he stood back up and licked his lips, surveying her hungrily one last time for the night.

Oh yes, he most certainly was going to make her  _ his. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy this chapter~
> 
> We've been discussing future chapters and have decided to make this story _extremely dark_  
>  So for that reason we are gonna heavily update the tags, so if you must stop reading this then please read no more!


	3. I see you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied creepy behaviour, implied obsessive behaviour, implied stalking - Logan just being a bit of a creep

Roman woke with a gasp, the sun was streaming into his room, streaks of light covering him, blinding his eyes.

Was the sun the reason he woke up feeling so overwhelmingly warm?

No, that didn't explain why he felt so  _ sensitive. _

He couldn't help but whimper as he sat up, the feeling of his fluids coating his inner thighs, causing his skin to glide against itself. 

He hated these moments, though they seldom happened. He never touched himself _there_ , it was just all so wrong for him, he couldn't bear it, so the time he woke up and found himself _moist_ for whatever reason it filled him with great shame and disgust, he hated the thought that his body craved another, his body was just too wrong for that.

He grumbled as he got himself out of bed, shuffling over to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. The process wasn't long, not wanting to stay looking at his body for long but making sure he was all clean before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen to get himself a pot of coffee.

Perhaps a coffee and a smoke will help ease his mind enough to help with writing - before he could plan out his day more however, there was a knock at the door.

Roman stood frozen for a moment in his hallway, head whipping to the front door, eyes wide like a startled deer.  _ Who would ever come here and at this hour?  _ He found himself wondering…

Only to remember his impromptu meeting with Dr. Croft, hadn't the other said he would come by the next day - another knock sounded at the door. 

Obviously it was the doctor following through with what he had said, honestly Roman didn't think the man would actually come back, it wasn't like he had been particularly talkative but then again the man had said he was a fan of his poems, he heard that fans could be persistent when meeting their "idols". He hesitated just a second longer before letting out a tired sigh and walked over to the door, he didn't want to be rude after all.

Lo and behold, Dr. Logan Croft stood at the door. The man turned when he heard the door open, a soft smile lighting up his face as his warm eyes locked onto Roman's, Roman could feel heat rise to his face from attention he was receiving, so unused to such looks, especially directed at him in this get up, not many would give him the time of day - something he was grateful for all things considering, though a part him will always long to be the centre of attention, to be on stage for the world to see, but that was a dream best kept buried - he'll take being seen through his writings than nothing at all.

"Dr. Croft, I wasn't e-expecting to see you so soon." Roman mumbled, doing his best to keep his voice low.

Logan chuckled warmly, "Indeed, I'm aware that perhaps a morning visit may be a bit sudden for you, but I must admit I was quite excited to see you again, there's much I wish to discuss about your poems you see. Ah may I come in, best to discuss these things inside you see."

Roman flushed, embarrassed by his rude behaviour and quickly stepped aside to let the doctor in, he was rather out of touch with social etiquette these days.

He led the man into the lounge and offered a seat,

"Can I get you anything Doctor? Some tea perhaps?" 

"Yes that would be splendid." Logan said with a smile, his gaze turning predatory as Roman turned his back and walked away.

How lovely to know he wouldn't have to train her, it seemed to him that she was already equipped with all the knowledge she would need to service him! And any future children they had of course.

His gaze softened as Roman came back in with that trademark nervous smile of his as he handed the cup of tea over. 

Logan took a sip and resisted the urge to spit the drink back out - perhaps some training was needed but it was adorable to see her try. Just another heartwarming trait about this amazing  _ woman. _

Roman cleared his throat nervously as he sat down opposite the Doctor, "So what is it about the poems you wish to discuss?"

"Well you see Roman when I first read your poems I thought them nothing more than ramblings from a particularly genius madman - one filled with a melancholy that they hide behind words so pretty and flowery, one probably wouldn't think to look no further, and if I'm to be honest, at first I too didn't look further - it was only after I noticed the way you worded certain poems that I saw  _ it. _ ” Logan said looking at Roman with what he hoped was almost a crazed determined gaze, one that hopefully looked understanding to the other.

Logan had realised that in order to help the poor girl he was going to have to pretend and temporarily encourage her sick delusions, it was a sure quick way to gain her trust and entice her to come back to London with him. 

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously at the other's knowing and intense look, his voice barely a whisper as he asked, "What did you see?"

He watched wearily but remained almost frozen in his seat as Logan stood up and moved to sit next to him, hand's gently taking his own, fingers gently massaging his knuckles.

"I saw  _ you. _ I saw who you really are, who you have to pretend to be in order to survive… I know it's none of my business Roman… but I wanted to let you know that you aren't alone, that  _ I  _ can help you. Listen if you come back to London with me there are ways I can help you with being yourself. I know you believe yourself to be a man despite being born a woman - not only is this made clear in your poems, but in person your voice is clearly female, all those layers of clothing only get you so far - and this forced isolation you have put yourself through just to be yourself isn't healthy, not when there are alternatives, not when I can help you with this." Logan implored.

"You can help me become a man, truly?" Roman asked, hope taking root in his heart. Surely this man was jesting with him, there was no way he could truly mean to help him in such a way… it just wasn't possible… though he  _ is  _ a doctor.

"There are a few new treatments, medication that can help, but I'd have to run a few tests first and get a blood sample - you will also have to be regularly monitored, this is a new treatment after all, we don't want anything to go wrong with our patients." Logan stated warmly.

Roman was smiling so brightly now, he couldn't believe it, to think his poems had caused this!

Without truly thinking about it he threw his arms around the others neck a mantra of thank you's falling from his lips, completely unaware of the others dark grin as Logan gently hugged back.

"Not at all, just doing my duty for someone I hope to grow close to over time~" Logan practically purred. A lesser man would have given in to his urges right there. Logan however, knew that soon,  _ soon _ this lovely flower would be his forever.

Roman didn't notice the tone though as he continued hugging the other, tears of joy now rolling down his flushed cheeks, finally he was going to be  _ him _ , he was going to be  _ free _ .

  
  


Logan almost felt guilty, but at the end of the day it wasn't his fault the little thing didn't ask him to explain things more clearly, didn't understand that his idea of help and Logan's idea of help contrasted greatly, no matter Logan knew what he was about to do was for the good of the poor girl.

He truly just wanted to help her after all~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last good chapter for Ro~


	4. The journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Misgendering, period transphobia, implied rape/non-con

Roman didn't hesitate to pack his things up - Logan offered to help, even reassured him that he could leave most of it behind, he'll happily get Roman more things back in London, which made Roman even more grateful for the doctor.

It didn't take long for him to pack the things he couldn't possibly be without. He quickly wrote out a note and stuck to his front door, explaining that he won't be around for awhile as he was heading into the city - the paperboy will no doubt see it and take it back into town the next day. They were a helpful chap really.

Soon Roman was ready to go, he looked around his home for the last few years - to think just yesterday he thought he could never leave this place - and here he was now, about to head into the city of all places with a Doctor.

Honestly Roman felt absolutely kvelled, undeniably so. He felt, for the first time in years, optimistic for his future; why he even felt more inspired than he had felt in years!

Walking to the coach Logan had hired to take them to the train station on time Roman couldn't help but smile - this was it, the start of his journey to finally truly being himself. 

His eyes drifted to seek out the fine details of the coach the doctor had hired. A rather simple two horse driven coach with a roofed carriage, black in colour with trims of silver. 

He smiled softly at Logan, who was waiting at one of the open doors alongside the coachman - the pair seemingly talking about nothing as they wait. He gave them a quick nod before turning and disregarding both doctor and coach driver to run his hand down the sleek, muscled pelt of one of the dark bays. Each horse the colour of a deep, rich chocolate. 

The horse snorted turning its head to the side as Roman showed the palm of his hand in greeting. Giggling as the horses muzzle snuffled at his hand as if looking for treats. Reaching his other hand up he scratched behind a dark brown ear gently. Running his fingers down the tightly braided black mane. The braid looked elegant, a dressage braid if Roman had to guess. To help keep the mane out of the way of the long reins which the driver used to steer the horses. Although not a fan of the blinders each horse wore on their bridals he was thankful that neither horse wore a bearing rein. Nor had they had their tails removed. While it was practical for some horses, it was mostly done for fashion. On top of that it was terribly cruel. To remove such an important part of a horse way to relieve themselves of flies, to communicate with others.

“I cannot give you anything,” Roman said quietly as the horse snorted once more. Giving him a look which clearly stated what the bay thought about that.

Logan cleared his throat, making Roman jump slightly, turning he saw the coach driver. A short stubby man in his forties glaring at him.

“Let us make haste shall we?” Logan held an arm out for Roman. Prompting him to hurry. Reaching up to scratch at the star marking on the horse's forehead in farewell he hurried over to Logan. Bypassing the offer of his arm and climbing into the coach himself.

Roman missed the look of rage that flashed across Logan's face, too busy getting himself comfortable and admiring the inside of the carriage. Logan took a deep breath to regain his composure before getting inside the carriage also - choosing where to sit was a difficult one, did he sit next to Roman so he could be as close as possible to his beloved - or did he sit opposite so he could easily admire her beauty? In the end he chose to sit opposite of her.

The corners of his lips tugged up in a small smile as he watched her look around the cab in awe, clearly never having seen such expensive designs before - though she had some knowledge of horses if her interaction with them was anything to go by - perhaps she had visited a farm at some point?

Women did have such a soft arua, he wouldn't be surprised if she approached a squirrel to coo at, the silly thing.

He couldn't help but wonder…

Just  _ how _ good was she with animals?

  
  


The coach ride wasn't too long of a journey, they soon found themselves at the train station - now this journey however will be a long one. One which would surely assist Logan in his need for knowledge on this young woman. 

His urge to taste her once more was overwhelming. 

He cleared his throat with a small cough as the coach began to move steadily along the road, the small bounces of the wheels moving along stray rocks was oddly grounding. 

  
  


“So, Roman," Logan began, drawing the beauties' gaze to him, the other truly did take his breath away. "Have you been to the city before?" He asked curiously.

He frowned as she turned his face away, instead looking out the window of the carriage with a somewhat nostalgic expression upon her face.

"When I was much younger, yes… I… that is my family, we moved around quite often, fathers job required him to be able to move, and mother refused to part from his side, it made things a little difficult for me and my brother… but we were lucky enough to find good company in each other."

"And your family, are they still in your life?"

Logan watched as her expression turned forlorn, he resisted the urge to reach out and caress her face, to offer his support, to let her know that he was here for her to lean on if need be, that he was someone that she could open up too.

"My… My parents passed away before our fourteenth birthday, for a while me and my brother made do together but then, well… it's complicated, we ended up getting separated, I haven't seen him since."

Silence settled around them for a moment as Logan continued to stare at her curiously, she looked young, but just how young was she? 

"How old are you now Roman?" He asked.

"Nineteen, I'll be twenty by the end of the year." He chuckled humorlessly to himself. Thinking over his life Roman was honestly shocked to be making it to his twentieth year.

  
  


Logan hummed thoughtfully to himself,  _ hopefully you'll be a mother by then too _ . 

  
  


Thoughts of what he planned to do to the other filled his head, he was curious to see what would eventually break her, it was for her own good to be broken down of course, such silly frivolous thoughts of being a man were ridiculous, why in certain places she could get hanged for such behaviour. 

  
  


It wasn't long before the train station finally came into view, Logan couldn't help but smile softly at the way Ro perked up, excitement filling her eyes as she took in the sight of the train, knowing that this was the final journey before the start of her new life - of course she thought this was the start of  _ her _ journey on becoming a man, Logan didn't bother to correct her, knowing full well she wouldn't have opened the door for him if she knew his true intentions, and whilst that most certainly won't stop him from getting what he wants, having her come willingly was far more satisfying.

  
  


"Ahh perfect timing." He said as the coach came to a stop, "Come along now Roman, we don't want the train leaving without us." Logan said hoping out of the coach, once more offering his arm.

He was surprised when the other took it, though rather the other technically stumbled and took a hold of him with a nervous smile.

"Sorry." She mumbled embarrassed.

Logan just smiled at her, pleased. "Not at all." He replied kindly, helping her out of the coach.

He'd have to teach her that it was perfectly acceptable for her to rely on him whenever for whatever, even if it was making sure she safely got in and out of a carriage. 

  
  


Unfortunately he had to let go of her as he grabbed their luggage, frowning when she too grabbed her own bags, he tried to tell her not to bother, but the silly thing merely smiled and said it was ok, they'd feel guilty for not helping.

He wanted to be annoyed by her behavior but honestly felt much more fondness than he expected he would, he'll allows this for now, but soon he'll teach her ways for helping him correctly so she doesn't feel guilty.

Ideally he'd carry their luggage, and once they were settled in their train apartment she could show him just how grateful for him she was by putting that pretty mouth to use.

He wondered if she actually  _ knew  _ how to use her mouth? Has she had any sexual experience at all? Surely when she was younger and curious, hormones springing up as she started coming into her own as womanhood blossomed within. Or then again perhaps not? Perhaps to her it merely brought about a sense of confusion and fear, no doubt caused by the loss of her parents - a mother figure - with only her brother for company.

Either way, he hoped she had no experience at all, perhaps others would desire an experienced partner, but to know he'd be the one to experience her many firsts of everything… well it just sent a shiver of delight down his spine.

  
  


"-octor? Doctor? Doctor Croft, are you quite alright?" Romans' concerned voice washed over him.

He blinked as he looked at her, suddenly realising they had moved to the train ready to board, after they showed their tickets of course.

"Ahh yes, sorry about that, lost in thought. Here." He handed the tickets over to the inspector, the man gave him an odd look before looking the tickets over with a nod.

"Seems to be in order. We hope you enjoy first class gentlemen." The gruff voice of the inspector said.

Logan had to bite back the snarl that wanted to come out as the inspector unknowingly fed into the others ridiculous fantasies. Indeed Roman seemed beyond pleased as he nodded at the inspector and went on through,  _ her _ gait a little more confident than before.

He followed her through, this time insisting on being the one to put the luggage away, he was taller than her after all which made it easier for him, something she must have agreed with as she relented quickly enough. 

  
  


The journey they had now would be a few hours long, and he was almost disappointed he couldn't start training her now.

  
  


Though listening to her hum as she thought out loud, words of hope and dreams coming true falling from her lips, Logan found he didn't mind having the live poetry improv session instead, he smiled as he thought about those plump lips, soft and perfect, pretty no matter what they do, whether it was was twirling around words or wrapping around his cock, he found he appreciated them no matter what.

  
  


As the journey wore on she grew quieter, it took a moment before Logan realised she had fallen asleep, she looked beautiful and elegant, Logan wondered if he could risk another taste before deciding against it. It wouldn’t do if someone ended up coming in and causing a scene, startling the pretty thing awake, no they were nearly there now and that meant soon he could do what he pleased and taste her for as long as he wanted, he knew he'd find himself growing addicted to her, and he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no poem this time (though I'm sure you're all grateful for that)   
> Creepy Logan is interesting to write let me tell you, I should do more u!Logan stories at some point.


End file.
